hurting, loving, healing
by shirocchin
Summary: "Mulai sekarang gadis ini adalah adikmu.Jagalah dia, Shouto."/"Jangan dekat-dekat niisan, nanti Izuku bisa terluka. Kembali ke kamarmu, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."/Apa yang harus Izuku lakukan supaya kakaknya mau mengakui keberadaannya?/"Izuku ingin disayang Shou-nii."/"Kalau begitu, biarkan niisan menyentuhmu setiap malam." INCEST/MATURE CONTENT/fem!Izuku #OFATODODEKU


**HURTING, LOVING, HEALING**

 **Todoroki Shouto x female!Midoriya Izuku**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Warning(s) : Incest, implicit sex scene, not for underage, ooc, maybe some typos**

 **For event OFATODODEKU**

* * *

"Jangan dekat-dekat _niisan_ , nanti Izuku bisa terluka. Kembali ke kamarmu, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi." Todoroki Shouto berujar dingin pada sosok gadis berambut hijau yang tengah mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka separuh. Shouto duduk menghadap meja belajar, buku pelajaran di depannya menampilkan halaman peta dunia.

"Izuku ingin tidur bersama Shou- _nii_ , _dame_?" tanya Izuku dengan suara mencicit. Gadis dalam balutan piyama tipis bergambar beruang masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa ketimuran.

Shouto melirik adiknya sekilas.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya, menghampiri Izuku yang berdiri setengah menggigil.

"Izuku boleh tidur dengan _niisan_ dengan satu syarat." Shouto menunduk, berbisik rendah di telingan mungil sang gadis.

"A-apa?"

"Biarkan _niisan_ menyentuhmu seperti kemarin, saat kita mandi bersama."

"N-nanti ketahuan _okaasan_ dan _otousan_. Kemarin mereka tidak di rumah. Shou- _nii_ kenapa suka sekali menyentuhku?" Izuku memeluk erat bantal yang ia bawa dari kamarnya sendiri. Wajahnya menunduk, memandang lantai beralaskan _tatami_. Kemarin, saat orang tua mereka pergi mengunjungi salah satu kerabat di pinggiran Tokyo dan hanya ada Izuku serta sang kakak di rumah yang luas, Shouto melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Izuku merasakan sensasi aneh. Keduanya seumuran, satu sekolah dan satu kelas.

Shouto membaringkan tubuh adiknya perlahan di atas ranjang. Izuku menangkap pemandangan sepasang iris heterokrom yang menggelap, seperti berkabut. Gadis itu tak pernah mampu membaca ekspresi kakaknya. Sifatnya kadang berubah-ubah. Ada satu hari di mana Shouto tak mengacuhkan Izuku, menganggap Izuku seperti manusia tak kasat mata seolah-olah tak ada. Satu hari di mana Shouto bersikap lembut serta perhatian, mengajari Izuku mata pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti. Kemudian, satu hari di mana Shouto akan menyakitinya, mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang membuat perasaan Izuku perih.

"Nghh— _oniisan_ , geli." Izuku menggeliat di bawah tindihan tubuh kakaknya. Dada bidang Shouto menekan payudara bulat sang adik yang terus mengeluarkan desahan lirih. Kamar orang tua mereka berada di lantai bawah, Shouto tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Izuku mendesah terlalu keras.

"Kemarin niisan melihat Izuku pergi ke toko es krim dengan Kirishima. Kenapa Izuku tidak mengajakku? Apa kau takut _niisan_ akan mengganggu acara kalian berdua?" Jilatan sensual menggoda di daerah belahan dada membuat Izuku bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Tubuh kakaknya berat, Izuku menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, menggigitnya supaya desahan yang keluar tidak berlebihan. Shouto makin bersemangat memainkan buah dada Izuku yang bulat dan kencang, ia menyukai ekspresi sang adik yang tersiksa karena sentuhannya.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau datang ke kamar kakak? Kau punya kamar sendiri, Izuku. Kau sudah besar, tidak baik jika terus begini." Shouto menyibakkan gaun tidur tipis, mengekspos paha mulus dan selembut susu, celana dalam bergambar kelinci membuat pemuda yang sedang dikuasai nafsu tertegun sesaat. Izuku memang gadis polos, bahkan meski usianya sudah menginjak angka 15 tahun ia masih gemar memakai celana dalam lucu bergambar binatang. Shouto mengangkat kedua kaki adiknya, meletakkannya di pundaknya yang kuat dan kokoh.

" _Oniisan_ , m-mau apa? Posisi ini sangat memalukan." Izuku memejamkan matanya, ia sangat malu ketika Shouto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Peristiwa di kamar mandi kemarin sore terlintas di kepala Izuku. Shouto mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar ketika Izuku tengah membasuh tubuhnya dalam guyuran _shower_. Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mendekati sang adik yang terkejut setengah mati. Izuku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kasar kakaknya jika marah, dulu sekali saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas satu, Shouto pernah menguncinya di gudang belakang rumah yang gelap selama satu jam. Izuku menangis tersedu-sedu, berteriak ketakutan, memanggil nama kakaknya berulang kaki, meminta maaf (meski Izuku sendiri tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga Shouto marah padanya, dan membencinya). Meski berkali-kali disakiti, Izuku tidak kapok. Ia tetap menempeli kakaknya seolah-olah mereka adalah saudara rukun dan saling menyayangi. Di depan orang tua mereka, Shouto memasang topeng. Ia memperlakukan Izuku sebagaimana seorang kakak mengasihi adiknya.

"Izuku ingin disayang _niisan_ , tidak?" tanya Shouto dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu mengangguk. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain kasih sayang dan sikap lembut kakaknya terhadap dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menolak sentuhanku. Apa Kirishima pernah melakukan apa yang kakak lakukan kepadamu? Menyentuhmu seperti ini? Jawablah jujur, Izuku." Suara berat Shouto membuat tubuh Izuku gemetar. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus, Izuku gadis baik. Jangan biarkan laki-laki lain selain _niisan_ menyentuhmu. Kau mengerti?" Jemari Shouto yang kokoh menelusuri pinggiran celana dalam Izuku, membuat gerakan menggoda. Dalam sekali sentakan, sehelai kain yang menutupi bagian pribadi sang adik terlepas. Menampilkan pemandangan yang membuat gairah laki-laki normal mana pun terpacu hingga ke titik tertinggi.

Izuku hampir memekik ketika kepala merah putih sang kakak tahu-tahu sudah berada di antara kedua kakinya. Gadis itu ingin mendesah dan menangis. Kemarin, Shouto juga melakukan hal yang sama di bagian pribadi miliknya. Izuku yang polos dan belum begitu mengerti soal seks hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara desahan karena sensasi ganjil yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya? Izuku tidak tahu. Rasanya geli, nikmat, dan nyaman berpadu menjadi kesatuan euforia yang membuatnya melambung. Shouto beberapa kali pernah menonton video porno, ia hanya mempraktikkan apa yang ia lihat di video. Di luar dugaan, melakukan langsung dan menonton di layar monitor sensasinya jauh berbeda.

"Nghh.. sudah, _oniisan_. Ahh, j-jangan terlalu cepat." Izuku yang memohon dengan suara terputus-putus, sepasang kakinya terasa lumer dan nyaris bergeser dari posisi awal. Shouto tak menanggapi permintaan sang adik, pemuda itu justru melebarkan kedua kaki Izuku supaya ia bisa dengan mudah memperdalam kegiatannya. Tubuh mungil Izuku bergetar, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu akan meledak di selangkangannya. Lidah Shouto tak berhenti memberikan jilatan dan rangsangan, kedua kaki sang adik yang menyepak udara tak ia hiraukan.

" _Oniisan_.. _oniisan_ —aahhh. Nghh, Shou- _nii_!" Izuku hampir berteriak saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan tertinggi. Shouto bergerak lebih cepat, dengan sigap ia membekap mulut Izuku dengan mulutnya sendiri. Suara teriakan Izuku teredam ciuman panas tiba-tiba yang terasa kasar. Tangan Shouto yang bebas memegangi bagian belakang kepala adiknya, sementara tangan yang lain masih betah berlama-lama di bagian pribadi Izuku. Ketika Shouto menarik tangannya, jemari dan telapak tangan miliknya banjir cairan lengket yang mengeluarkan aroma khas. Dengan gerakan menggoda, pemuda itu menjilati jari-jarinya, membersihkan cairan cinta Izuku sampai tak tersisa. Mungkin Shouto agak berlebihan kali ini. Sang adik masih berbaring dengan sepasang mata terpejam, tertutup punggung tangan. Izuku tak berani memandang Shouto.

"Izuku marah? Apa _niisan_ menyakitimu? Sudah kubilang kan, jangan terlalu sering main ke kamar _niisan_." Shouto menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Izuku. Gadis itu memang sempat menarik selimut yang terlipat rapi di sampingnya untuk menutupi sebagian kulit telanjang yang terekspos.

"Izuku marah?" Shouto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia merasa heran. Dulu ia tak akan peduli sama sekali jika adiknya marah, menangis, atau terluka. Tapi selama ini Izuku tak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan ekspresi marah di hadapannya, atau mungkin gadis itu menahan diri karena takut padanya.

Shouto menyingkirkan tangan Izuku yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pipi gadis itu basah. Izuku menangis diam-diam, sedikit pun tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika isakan lolos dari pita suaranya dan membuat sang kakak marah.

"Izuku t-tidak marah. Izuku sayang Shou- _nii_ ," ucapnya terbata.

Shouto mengurungkan niat untuk meniduri adiknya malam ini. Bercinta dengan gadis yang menangis bukan gayanya. Shouto turun dari ranjang, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Shou- _nii_ mau ke mana? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Izuku. Gadis itu mengusap bekas air mata.

"Mau ke kamar mandi. _Niisan_ harus menyelesaikan urusan di sana. Izuku tidur saja, besok pagi kubangunkan. Setelah ini _niisan_ masih harus mengerjakan pe er. _Niisan_ tidak sepandai Izuku, jadi aku harus belajar keras." Suara berat Shouto terdengar samar setelah pemuda itu lenyap di balik pintu kamar mandi. Meski kenyataannya Shouto mengajari Izuku, namun adiknya berada satu peringkat lebih tinggi darinya. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Shouto merasa sedikit kesal.

Izuku mendengar suara kran air yang menyala. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan dan geraman samar di antara kucuran air yang mengalir deras.

.

Rintik hujan jatuh membasahi helaian merah putih. Shouto mendongak ke arah langit. Mendung menggantung, gumpalan awan gelap berkumpul.

Hujan.

Shouto sangat membenci hujan. Pemuda itu memilih berteduh di depan gerbang sekolah, bersandar pada material keras dengan sepasang tangan bersidekap. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat tetesan air hujan terhempas, membasahi _blazer_ sang pemuda.

Hujan memaksa ingatan Shouto kembali ke peristiwa beberapa tahun silam ketika sang ayah pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup sambil menggandeng seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau dan berpipi gembil. Gadis itu bernama Izuku, bersembunyi di balik bahu ayahnya dengan pandangan malu-malu. Saat itu ayahnya hanya berkata singkat.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya dia akan menjadi adikmu, Shouto. Jagalah Izuku."

Dua minggu setelahnya, ayahnya menikah dengan wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu dari gadis mungil yang selalu menatapnya malu-malu dan setengah takut. Tanpa sepengetahuan ibu kandungnya yang sudah tiada, ayahnya menjalin hubungan gelap dengan wanita lain hingga melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan. Rahasia itu baru terungkap ketika Shouto kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Ibu kandung Shouto meninggal ketika bunga sakura bermekaran dan hembusan angin musim semi bertiup menenangkan. Di suatu hari yang cerah, Shouto harus kehilangan sang ibu.

Shouto meraba luka bakar di sisi wajahnya. Hanya luka ini satu-satunya kenangan yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya.

"Todoroki, kau menunggu adikmu? Izuku masih ada sedikit urusan di kelas bersama para gadis. Meski kaku dan sedikit menyeramkan, ternyata kau seorang kakak yang penyayang ya." Kirishima Eijirou menepuk pundak teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tidak menunggu Izuku. Aku menunggu hujan reda," balas Shouto dengan suara datar.

Eijirou mengernyit heran. Ah, seharusnya ia tidak perlu terkejut mendengar jawaban Shouto. Di dalam kelas pun, hubungan dua bersaudara itu tidak terlihat dekat. Pemuda berambut merah itu kadang ingin bertanya pada Shouto mengapa sikapnya begitu dingin jika berada di dekat adiknya sendiri. Namun, ia tak berani menanyakannya.

Rintik hujan mulai menghilang perlahan, menyisakan gerimis kecil. Genangan air yang mengisi jalan berlubang membiaskan bayangan wajah seorang pemuda. Shouto menunduk selama beberapa detik hanya untuk menatap bayangan sosok yang terlihat sedih dan frustasi. Bayangannya sendiri. Hujan membuatnya semakin membenci Izuku.

Ketika Shouto mendengar suara famiiar memanggil namanya dengan sebutan _Shou-nii_ cukup keras, pemuda itu menoleh. Izuku tersenyum lebar. Shouto tidak tersenyum. Izuku berusaha mengejar langkah kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Mereka selalu pulang bersama, namun tak pernah sekali pun berjalan beriringan. Shouto berjalan di depan dengan langkah lebar, Izuku mengekor di belakang mengejar ketertinggalan. Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena memiliki kaki pendek.

.

Suara ranjang yang berderit menggema di dalam kamar Shouto. Berpadu dengan desahan, geraman berat, dan suara dua organ genital yang saling bertubrukan. Shouto menindih tubuh Izuku, menggempur kewanitaan adiknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Izuku mendesah, menjerit dan mencakar punggung berotot kakaknya yang licin karena keringat. Otot dengan massa padat terasa panas di telapak tangan mungil Izuku. Gadis itu menancapkan kuku-kukunya hingga menimbulkan bekas yang cukup dalam. Shouto menggeram nikmat di dekat telinganya, lidah hangat pemuda itu menggigit daun telinganya untuk meredam desahan.

Izuku tidak bisa menolak ketika mereka tiba di rumah. Sepi dan kosong. Sebuah memo diletakkan di pintu kulkas. Orang tua mereka sedang pergi menghadiri resepsi pernikahan putra semata wayang salah satu kolega bisnis. Shouto menarik tangan Izuku dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil di atas ranjang. Melucuti pakaian masing-masing dengan tidak sabaran. Izuku tidak berani menolak. Ia takut dibentak, takut kakaknya marah dan mendiamkannya. Karena itu, Izuku pasrah ketika Shouto melampiaskan hasratnya. Pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu sempat merogoh bungkusan kecil dari saku celana. Menggigit pinggiran bungkus kondom dengan gigi taring. Namun detik berikutnya ia melempar bungkusan karet itu asal-asalan. Shouto ingin bercinta tanpa ada penghalang apa pun.

"Hnghh—Izuku! Ahh!" Napas Shouto pendek-pendek. Izuku bisa merasakan kejantanan kakaknya semakin membesar dan terasa sesak.

"Nghh.. Shou- _nii_! Shou- _nii_! Ahhn, j-jangan kasar—mmhhh!" Buah dada adiknya yang bergoyang bebas menjadi sasaran lidah Shouto. Payudara Izuku terasa lembut dan kencang. Shouto tak pernah bosan memainkannya, meremas kuat hingga Izuku mendesah kencang.

"T-tahan! Sebentar lagi, nghh." Gerakan Shouto semakin liar. Shouto bahkan tidak peduli ketika Izuku mulai menjeritkan namanya, memohon untuk berhenti. Adiknya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Shouto lebih cepat. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua jarinya di dalam rongga mulut Izuku, mengobrak abrik isinya. Ketika Izuku megap-megap mencari pasokan udara, Shouto menarik jarinya yang basah oleh saliva.

Bibir menggantikan fungsi jari. Kini giliran lidah Shouto yang bergerak sensual di dalam mulut Izuku. Saling bertaut, melilit, menundukkan lawan. Izuku merasakan gelombang kenikmatan tertinggi hampir menghampiri. Pandangannya berkabut, nyaris memutih.

Keduanya meraih orgasme bersamaan. Shouto menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga ke titik terdalam, menyemburkan jutaan benih di rahim adiknya. Tubuh Izuku bergetar, lengket karena keringat dan cairan cinta. Shouto menggeram lega karena hasratnya telah terpenuhi. Pemuda itu tak beranjak dari posisinya, masih menindih tubuh sang adik.

" _O..oniisan_." Izuku berbisik.

Shouto mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Shouto baru menyadari betapa iris kehijauan milik adiknya terihat begitu indah, berpendar di bawah sinar lampu kamar yang temaram.

"Izuku merasa nikmat? Apa _niisan_ terlalu kasar?" Shouto bertanya lembut. Sifat angkuh dan dingin tadi siang menguap entah ke mana. Izuku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kakaknya yang berubah-ubah.

Izuku mengangguk perlahan. Semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipi.

"Shou- _nii_ sayang Izuku tidak? Aku baca di internet, katanya kalau sudah melakukan hubungan suami istri artinya kita saling mencintai," kata Izuku dengan nada polos.

"Izuku jangan baca artikel yang aneh-aneh." Shouto menepuk puncak kepala adiknya lembut. Izuku menunduk malu. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin disayang sang kakak.

"Apa kau masih kuat untuk ronde selanjutnya?" Shouto membalik posisi. Kini giliran Izuku berada di atas kakaknya.

"P-posisi ini memalukan."

"Tidak apa-apa. _Niisan_ bantu. Izuku bisa belajar sedikit."

Shouto memegangi kedua sisi pinggang Izuku. Membimbingnya untuk bergerak naik turun perlahan.

.

"Izuku, bangun. Ini sudah lewat jam 7. Kakakmu sudah siap dari tadi. Apa kau sakit?"

Wanita paruh baya berambut hijau berdiri di depan pintu kamar anaknya. Mengetuk perlahan. Tak ada sahutan apa pun dari dalam, hanya sebuah erangan samar yang seperti terdengar dari balik selimut tebal. Todoroki Inko membuka pintu kamar Izuku, sedikit heran karena ruangan anaknya begitu gelap. Bahkan tirai belum dibuka. Tubuh Izuku bergelung di balik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. Sang ibu menepuk lembut tubuh Izuku.

"Kau sakit?"

"Pusing. Sejak kemarin perutku mual," jawab Izuku lemas.

"Muntah tidak?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya kau masuk angin. Akhir-akhir ini hujan turun deras. Dasar anak nakal, sudah kubilang jangan pernah melepas jaket dan sedia payung atau jas hujan."

"Maafkan aku, Bu."

"Sudahlah. Hari ini kau istirahat saja. Biar ibu buatkan bubur dan sup. Ingin kupanggilkan ayah? Siapa tahu dia bisa memijatmu." Inko berpikir sejenak.

Izuku panik. Dia trauma dengan pijatan ayahnya. Bukannya pegal hilang, Izuku merasa seluruh tulangnya remuk. Dengan sopan gadis itu menolak tawaran ibunya. Inko terkikik. Ia mengerti Izuku tak suka dipijat sang ayah. Setelah mengelus dahi anaknya sekilas, wanita itu meninggalkan kamar Izuku.

Izuku kembali menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher.

Shouto tidak mampir ke kamarnya. Menanyakan keadaannya pun tidak.

.

Hari berikutnya Izuku sudah masuk sekolah. Seperti biasa ia mengekor kakaknya di belakang. Dalam hati gadis itu bertanya-tanya apa Shou-nii bakal marah jika Izuku bilang ingin menggandeng tangannya? Izuku hapal tekstur telapak tangan kakaknya yang sedikit kasar namun terasa maskulin. Telapak yang besar dan hangat, yang sanggup menangkup kedua tangan mungilnya sekaligus.

"Hari ini pelajaran olahraga ya? Izuku tidur saja di ruang kesehatan jika masih tidak enak badan."

Izuku sedikit terkejut ketika kakaknya memulai sebuah percakapan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Shouto yang ia kenal tak pernah mengajaknya berbincang sepanjang perjalanan berangkat mau pun pulang sekolah. Hanya di kamar sang kakak saja Izuku mampu mendengar segala jenis kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Shouto. Saat hanya berdua saja di kamar, melakukan kegiatan intim yang tak diketahui siapa pun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _niisan_."

.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah bermain basket. Izuku dan murid perempuan yang lain berkumpul di ruang ganti. Suara tawa dan cekikikan khas gadis remaja memenuhi ruangan. Uraraka Ochako memandang Izuku sekilas. Pandangan gadis berambut cokelat itu turun ke arah punggung. Meski samar dan hampir hilang, Ochako seperti melihat ada bekas merah keunguan. Banyak sekali, ditambah tanda gigitan.

"A-anu, Izuku- _chan_. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu seperti—sedikit memar?" Ochako mengomentari bekas mencurigakan di permukaan punggung temannya. Perkataan Ochako menarik perhatian murid yang lain.

"Ah, _hontou da_! Izuku- _chan_ , kau habis dijahili seseorang?" tanya Ashido panik.

"Eh, t-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh." Izuku buru-buru mengenakan kaos olahraga hingga bagian tubuhnya yang penuh bekas merah keunguan tertutup.

"Daripada bekas pukulan atau kekerasan, yang tadi itu lebih seperti bekas gigitan atau hisapan seseorang. Biasa disebut _hickeys_. Izuku- _chan_ pasti sudah punya pacar ya?" Yaoyorozu Momo bertanya penasaran. Gadis itu sungguh peka dan dewasa.

"T-tidak. Aku tak punya pacar." Izuku membantah.

" _Heee_ , kupikir Izuku- _chan_ gadis yang polos. Ternyata selama ini dugaanku meleset. _Ne, ne_. Ceritakan padaku pengalaman pertama Izuku- _chan_!" Ashido menggoda teman sekelasnya. Izuku memerah. Tidak mungkin ia membeberkan pengalaman seks pertamanya ke ranah publik, apalagi pemuda yang telah merenggut keperawanannya adalah Todoroki Shouto, kakaknya sendiri.

Suara teriakan Aizawa- _sensei_ , _homeroom teacher_ mereka terdengar hingga ke ruang ganti membuat para gadis berhenti menggosip. Guru mereka sangat menakutkan jika para murid terlambat beberapa menit saja.

Izuku merasa ia baik-baik saja saat di ruang ganti. Entah apa yang membuat kepalanya terasa begitu berat saat memasuki lapangan _indoor_ bersama yang lain. Anak laki-laki sudah berkumpul. Izuku melirik sekilas ke arah Shouto. Pemuda itu membuang muka. Izuku menunduk sedih. Kentara sekali kakaknya tak ingin menunjukkan kedekatan dengan sang adik di depan teman-temannya.

"Belakangan ini apa kau merasa Izuku- _chan_ semakin berisi? Lihat, dadanya bahkan lebih besar dari Yaomomo!" Mineta Minoru, makhluk cebol berbisik mesum di telinga Kaminari. Si pemuda pirang hanya terkekeh. Ia tak berani menanggapi perkataan mesum Mineta karena Shouto menatapnya tajam.

Izuku merasa akhir-akhir ini banyak laki-laki yang memandangi dirinya. Gadis itu merasa risih dan tak mengerti. Rasanya takut. Ingin sekali Izuku menempeli kakaknya terus menerus, tapi hal itu mustahil. Shouto langsung mendelik begitu Izuku menunjukkan gelagat ingin mengajaknya bicara di lingkungan sekolah.

"Izuku- _chan_ , kau yakin tak apa-apa? Anu, wajahmu sedikit pucat." Ochako berbisik khawatir. Izuku memberi kode bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ochako masih belum percaya.

Shouto melirik adiknya diam-diam. Izuku memang terlihat lemas, sangat berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya.

"A-anu, boleh saya ijin ke kamar kecil, Aizawa- _sensei_?" Izuku mengangkat tangannya. Perutnya terasa sangat mual. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak lambungnya dengan kuat untuk memuntahkan seluruh sarapan yang ia santap pagi tadi.

Aizawa mendongak. "Hoi, Todoroki. Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

Eijirou menoleh ke arah Shouto. "Adikmu sakit, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Shouto tak membalas ucapan Eijirou. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak sangat kesal.

Ochako membantu Izuku berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan setelah wali kelas mereka mengijinkan Izuku tak mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga. Langkah keduanya belum sampai ke pintu keluar ketika mendadak tubuh Izuku merosot lemas. Pandangannya berputar, kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa.

Izuku jatuh pingsan.

Laki-laki pertama yang bergerak cepat untuk mengangkat tubuh Izuku bukan Shouto.

Melainkan Kirishima Eijirou.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **AN : Ini cuma 2-shots. Chapter depan udah kelar. Sebenarnya mau jadiin oneshot aja tapi kok kepanjangan jadi dipotong wwww. Fanfiksi TodoDeku genderbend pertama yang saya buat biasanya saya bikin homo terus /yha/**

 **Ayo yang belum menyetor karya fanfiksi buat event OFATODODEKU masih ditunggu yaa sampai tahun depan.**


End file.
